Calling in a Contractor
by Lewen
Summary: My attempt to fix the mess at the end of season 3
1. Deus

Title: Deus Ex  
  
Author: Stonewar  
  
Summary: Prequel to "Machina". If the two titles together  
  
don't give you a hint. It was how I resolved the mess  
  
Angel was left in.  
  
Keywords: Connor AU  
  
Spoilers: Minor....Refers to events that happened between Seasons 3 and 4 as revealed in Season 4  
  
premiere.  
  
Timeline: Time is fluid but it starts toward the end of Summer 2002.  
  
Archive: I have a site for XF fic and haven't decided if I'm  
  
going to archive this there or not. http://stonewar.8k.com/  
  
Feel free to archive elsewhere with or without permission.  
  
Author's note: This is a three story series. Starting with "Deus  
  
Ex" then "Machina" (though can be fun to read them out of order  
  
And Third is the not yet written Visitation. I hope no one minds  
  
that I turned Lorne into Watson. more notes at the bottom.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Deus Ex by Stonewar  
  
Las Vegas  
  
Monster's Ballroom Karaoke  
  
Lorne strolled into the club and took in the vibe. He didn't  
  
have a regular gig doing the empath routine now that he had  
  
fairly successful act on the strip. From time to time he would  
  
check in here and hopefully find a lead for Fred.  
  
Leaning an elbow on the bar he gave his drink order to the  
  
bartender. It simply broke his heart every time he heard  
  
Fred's tremulous voice on his voicemail. She-- They sounded  
  
so lost. Angel and Cordy have been missing for months and they  
  
had long since given up hope that it was some spontaneous  
  
lover's getaway. On top of that, Connor seems to be a handful.  
  
It must be difficult to parent someone so close in age and so  
  
much stronger than you. It's not like you can take him over your knee.  
  
On the stage a passable voice chirps out a bouncy Bacharach tune  
  
. She seems be a tourist. A little hyper from a day of gambling and  
  
didn't bother to change for the evening since she was still wearing  
  
a souvenir sweatshirt and jeans. The really interesting thing about  
  
her was the urgent message he was receiving.  
  
He positioned himself to waylay her exit from the stage. As she came  
  
down the steps she nearly knocked him over but was in no way  
  
startled by his green-skinned appearance, though his suit made  
  
her do a double take.  
  
"Excuse me. Can I get by?" She asked trying to slide past him.  
  
"Sure thing, Sweetness. But tell me. Have you manipulated any  
  
timelines lately?"  
  
That made her stop in her tracks. Slowly she turned to face him  
  
again, her eyes wide and face tense. "I haven't so much as looked  
  
at any time spells since I accidentally caused the 1918 flu epidemic.  
  
And They know that." She whispered harshly and gestured toward  
  
the sky.  
  
"Simmer down, Wildfire. I was just told to say that to get  
  
your attention." He soothed. "The Powers have a message for you,  
  
but they want to deliver it personally. Why don't we use Ozzie's office?  
  
I'm sure he won't mind." He informed calmly as he guided her toward the  
  
back of the club.  
  
"But I'm on holiday," she whined as she reluctantly allowed him to  
  
lead her away.  
  
***  
  
Lorne closed the door behind him and ushered her to a chair.  
  
"Sit back and close your eyes." He instructed and placed the pads  
  
of his fingers on her temples.  
  
She inhaled deeply then opened her eyes to find herself seated at a  
  
corner table in a smoky pub.  
  
"Homey. Isn't it?" a male voice with an Irish lilt asked. She looked  
  
up at the speaker and looking back at her was piercing blue eyes  
  
and the most adorable dimples she has ever seen.  
  
"Yes. Quite a departure from the usual white marble columns." She agreed.  
  
"Though not as odd as the endless black expanse and two silver chairs."  
  
"Ye've met Isaac then. Always trying to be different that one." He commented  
  
while trying to wave down a bar maid as he sat down across from her.  
  
"And what do you call this?" She smirked.  
  
"Comfortable." He said succinctly a he continued to try to get someone's attention.  
  
"You control this scenario. You could just make a drink appear in front  
  
of you."  
  
"The slow service is part of the atmosphere." He sighed happily when a  
  
large glass of something dark and foamy was finally set in front of him.  
  
He took an experimental sip followed by several large gulps then set his  
  
glass down. "Our warrior has gone missin'." He announced somberly.  
  
"And you need me to find him?"  
  
"Oh we know where he is. Someone sunk him off the coast of California."  
  
"So, you need me to rescue him. I gotta tell you, I don't have my scuba  
  
certification."  
  
"No, we have something else in mind for you. Something in line with your  
  
special talents." He forestalled her interruption by raising his hand and  
  
continuing. "We are well aware of what happened. You are in no way  
  
to blame. How were you supposed to have known you were incubating  
  
the 1978 strain of Spanish influenza? You had no symptoms. You are a  
  
responsible practitioner and I am confident that you would have never  
  
performed the spells if you had the slightest hint you were under the  
  
weather. They regard it as simply another necessary cullin' of the herd."  
  
"Are you sure I'm the only one who can do this for you. I'm on holiday  
  
from my coven and as I said earlier I haven't so much as looked at those  
  
spells in 24 years."  
  
"24 years. That's a drop in the pan to an immortal like you." He said jovially,  
  
ignoring her incensed look. She obviously did like to be reminded she was  
  
anything less then human. "And what's missed day of a holiday when you  
  
can manipulate time. And you are the only one. Do you see any  
  
Time-Tourists hanging about?"  
  
"Time is tricky and shouldn't be tampered with lightly. I'm sure the Powers  
  
know what they're doing but have all the other options be exhausted." She  
  
argued desperately.  
  
"SahJahn is involved. We want to fight fire with fire."  
  
She deflated in her chair. There was no getting out of it now. She had  
  
witnessed SahJahn's handiwork during her experiments.  
  
"What do they want done?"  
  
"Now see that is were you come in. If they wanted to simply want to fold  
  
time and undo something, they could without involving you. In fact they've  
  
done it before. No, you decide what needs to be done then you do it. You  
  
know how fond the Powers are of free will."  
  
"They're leaving it up me!" She screeched then laid her head down on the  
  
table. "I could destroy civilization as we know it or at the very least make  
  
the situation worse."  
  
"Where is your confidence, Eva? Is this the same woman who led her  
  
coven to help with the little dark magic problem we had not 500 miles  
  
from this spot"  
  
"That wasn't my coven, we contributed power but.?. Are we still in  
  
Las Vegas?" She looked up confused.  
  
"You are. At least physically. The powers have run the numbers and?"  
  
"The Powers have bean counters?"  
  
"Everyone has bean counters. As I was saying, anything you do will  
  
improve the situation. Even if you go into this with malevolent intent you  
  
still improve the situation 15%. I like those odds."  
  
"Me too. Ok. Give me the information I need." She sighed, resigning  
  
herself to her mission. Doyle reached over and touched her hand. The  
  
information flooded into her mind. She blinked and asked.  
  
"I have a second mission?"  
  
"Yes. It's been nice chatting with you, Eva." He said as he rose to leave.  
  
"Be sure to talk to your messenger. He was a first-hand witness to some  
  
of this. His perspective might be helpful."  
  
With a blink she was once again looking into her messenger's red eyes.  
  
He removed his hands and stood back. "So, how was your trip?" He asked.  
  
"Informative. I'm Eva Kampfstein by the way." She said holding out her  
  
hand. He shook it and introduced himself.  
  
"Lovely to meet you, Lorne. I was told you could tell me more about  
  
the Angel-Connor-Holtz situation."  
  
***  
  
Outside Las Vegas  
  
Midnight, 3 days later  
  
Lorne pulled off highway and onto a un paved road. Stopping the  
  
car about a mile down the road, he gets out of the car and pulls a  
  
box out of the trunk. Setting it on the ground he starts to measure  
  
out a circle in an area free of desert brush and cacti.  
  
He looks up at the bright headlights of a cab pulling up behind his car.  
  
Eva pays and dismisses the driver and steps out of the cab. She is  
  
dressed in black and her dark hair is pulled back securely.  
  
She smiles as she approaches Lorne. "Thank you so much for doing  
  
this, Lorne. I didn't think I could get all the spell components together  
  
and still make all the preparations I needed to do before leaving."  
  
"No problem. I'm willing to do anything to help fix this mess. Though  
  
I am confused. Since you are traveling through time doesn't that mean  
  
you have all the time in the world?"  
  
"Technically? Yes." She answered as she moved to complete the runes  
  
along the perimeter of the circle. "But I won't be returning to here and  
  
now once my mission is accomplished, so the shorter period of time there  
  
are two of me running around the better."  
  
"Ah I see. I'm not going to think to hard about that. Paradoxes give me  
  
a headache." He said stepping back to watch her complete the  
  
preparations for the spell. "What did you need to do anyway?"  
  
"Kill off Eva Kampfstein." At his confused look she explained. "I'm older  
  
than I look. I was going to have to do it sooner or later anyway. So as far  
  
as the paper pushers of the world are concerned Eva Kampfstein disappeared  
  
on her trip to Las Vegas and Maeve MacNessa suddenly showed up in  
  
southern California 6 months ago."  
  
"Wait, Sugar. You can't change your identity now and have it be available then."  
  
"I know. I have the makings in that bag." She pointed the black backpack  
  
she had set by the car earlier. "Birth certificate, social security card,  
  
education stuff and enough cash to tide me over until I catch up with myself  
  
and can access my accounts without confusing my other self."  
  
"So, are you going to end the suspense and tell me what you finally decided?  
  
A lot happened six months ago so that hint wasn't helpful," He inquired.  
  
"Subtle." He responded when she revealed her plan. "Nobody will any  
  
happier but they will be better off. But will I remember that?"  
  
"I think you might. Some of the aura of the spell will drift over you due  
  
to your close proximity to the circle."  
  
All the preparations were complete. The runes were drawn. The herbs  
  
arranged. She stepped out the circle one last time. Lorne handed her  
  
the black backpack and made sure it was secure. "I can't thank you  
  
enough, Lorne." She says before returning to the circle.  
  
She takes a cleansing breath and unsheathes a short sword from  
  
the nearly invisible scabbard strapped to her thigh. Using it as an  
  
athame she closed the circle and began the spell.  
  
***  
  
Los Angeles  
  
6 months earlier??  
  
The portal to Quortoth burned open beside SahJahn captivating  
  
the attention of everyone present, so no one noticed at first when  
  
the woman in black appeared next to Daniel Holtz.  
  
She raised her sword arm and landed a heavy blow to his jaw. As  
  
he fell to the ground she swooped the infant from his limp arms  
  
and barreled toward Angel.  
  
Lilah, noticing the stand-off falling to pieces, ordered her men to fire  
  
at the new arrival.  
  
The woman in her attempt to escape knocked Angel to the ground  
  
then disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
SahJahn sighed ignoring the hail of bullets and closes the portal to  
  
Quortoth. He shook his head at an unconscious Holtz and took his leave.  
  
"Hold your fire!" Lilah shouted. "What the hell happened?" She accused.  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Angel huffed as he picked himself  
  
off the ground. "Does it look like I got what I wanted?"  
  
***  
  
Angel found himself in a calming green place. No trees or grass or  
  
anything growing. Just a wide open green place. He felt a nudge to  
  
his left. Next to him was the woman in black smiling and holding  
  
his son in her arms. She placed Connor in his arms and he hugged  
  
him close.  
  
"You need to say good-bye to Connor." She said softly.  
  
"No!" He gasped.  
  
"The powers gave me two missions. Would you have me fail?"  
  
"What was your mission?" He asked turning his body away from  
  
her, shielding Connor.  
  
"Change history so their Warrior is not lost. Take Connor to be fostered."  
  
"Fostered by whom?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"I've decided to do it myself. On top of being one of their Mages  
  
for this dimension, I am also a retired warrior."  
  
"Well I'm an active warrior I can train him just as well." He insisted.  
  
"And you were about to cut a deal to allow Holtz and Justine raise him." She hissed.  
  
"If nothing else he was a good father to his children."  
  
"Yes, he was." She allowed. "Before I intervened Connor did not  
  
want for love, but he was also riddled with hate and intolerance. He  
  
defeated you. He was the reason you were lost."  
  
"Not killed?" He queried.  
  
"That's a long story that is not going to happen now." She dismissed.  
  
"History is changed. He can stay with me now." Angel argued.  
  
"They won't stop coming for him! He is easier to find if he stays with  
  
you. In addition to being an especially vulnerable target for your enemies  
  
who have no idea how special he is."  
  
"I'll go into hiding." He declared.  
  
"You have a mission too," she reminded him. "You can't hide from the powers."  
  
"I won't separated from my son," he growled.  
  
"I didn't have to do this. I didn't have to take you with me and give  
  
you this opportunity. I could have just as easily waylaid Darla before  
  
she left Central America and you would have never known you had  
  
a son." She threatened. "Connor is the catalyst. He has to be removed."  
  
"How do I know you can protect him? I don't even know who you are."  
  
"Names change. From now on, we," She gestured to herself and the  
  
baby. "are Maeve and Connor MacNessa." Angel gave a small smile  
  
remembering his schoolboy history lessons. "But?.Once upon a time  
  
I was Evangeline Bovee."  
  
"The Shepherdess?!" He exclaimed. "Didn't you die in an avalanche in 1865."  
  
"Temporarily," she shrugged. "It was what allowed me to retire as a  
  
warrior and a concentrate on learning the craft. Are you satisfied that  
  
I can protect your son now?"  
  
"I suppose. You did cause the Great European Vampire Exodus of  
  
1863 you should be able to handle a few vampire cults," He allowed.  
  
"Oh god. They named it?" she asked aghast. "How embarrassing." She mumbled.  
  
"Now say your good-byes." She whispered laying a comforting hand  
  
on his shoulder. "You'll see him again soon. We'll arrange a visitation schedule."  
  
"Every other weekend and alternating holidays," he muttered cynically.  
  
"Nothing so structured. More like..?" She paused thinking of alternative.  
  
Putting on a mother's voice she speaks to Connor stroking his downy hair.  
  
"Daddy's away at war and gets away whenever he can. What he does is  
  
important and dangerous so he can't be with us all time, but he still loves  
  
you very much." She glances up into Angel's eyes and sees he has accepted  
  
that this what needs to be done.  
  
"When you are finished I'll put you back when and where I found you.  
  
To the naked eye it will be like you were never gone." She informs him  
  
softly and walks a few steps away to give him some privacy.  
  
"Good bye, Cairin gille darling boy? ." He whispered and kissed his  
  
small head. "I love you. I hope I see you real soon." Inhaled deeply  
  
memorizing in his scent then handed the baby to the woman in black.  
  
***  
  
Angel finds himself on the ground again where just minutes ago he  
  
was in the middle of a four-way stand-off.  
  
"Hold your fire!" Lilah shouts. "What the hell happened?" She yelled at him.  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Angel huffed as he picked himself  
  
off the ground. "Does it look like I got what I wanted?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him and sneered as her men started to make  
  
their way back to their vehicles.  
  
The End.  
  
(a/n: I am basing the timeline on airdates. The above-mentioned episode  
  
aired in mid February. So my follow-up fic ?Machina' which takes  
  
place between Older and Far away and Hells Bells would also be in  
  
February according to their airdates.)  
  
(a/n: Connor MacNeasa was the first O'Connor high kings of Ireland  
  
and temporarily married to the legendary Queen Maeve, a contemporary  
  
of Morrigan. It was said the Morrigan relied on magic in battle and  
  
Maeve was all physical prowess. At least according to the websites I  
  
read. I was inspired to use the names after listening to Jacki Lydon's  
  
report on "All Things Considered" about Queen Maeve's March  
  
http://www.npr.org/programs/atc/features/2002/aug/maeve/index.html)  
  
Addendum:  
  
Q: What was Great European Vampire Exodus of 1863?  
  
A: During her tenure as the slayer, Evangeline Bovee (1861-1865)  
  
was a ruthless vampire hunter taking out whole lairs on a nightly basis.  
  
She seemed driven to eliminate all vampires off the face of the earth in  
  
her lifetime. She was so persistent entire Orders packed up lock, stock  
  
and barrel and Immigrated to United States. She earned the nickname  
  
"The Shepherdess." Note: Evangeline Bovee was killed in avalanche  
  
in 1865 pursuing rumors of Alpine vampires. She was succeeded by  
  
Maria Benzoni (1865-1867).  
  
Q: What were the historical repercussions of the mass immigration?  
  
A: There were way too many vampires hanging around the battlefields  
  
of the American Civil War. Fortunately many were killed during  
  
Sherman's march to the sea the following year. The largest number  
  
being destroyed during the burning of Atlanta.  
  
Oh boy someone but way too much thought into the back story.  
  
Wait. That's me. 


	2. Machina

Title: Machina  
  
Author: Stonewar  
  
Timeline: in between 'Older and Far Away' and 'Hells Bells' or  
  
(Late Feb early March 2002)  
  
Summery: Afternoon at the Magic Box. New neighbors  
  
Author's note: This is a sequel to a story I haven't written yet that's set Pre season 4 premiere of  
  
Angel.(yeah, wrap you mind around that timeline) I'm thinking of calling it 'Deus Ex' but frankly  
  
its awfully self indulgent and may never make it to page. So?I?m dropping broad hints, whatever you  
  
think it might be, is.  
  
I'm having a good day today. All the afterschoolers showed up so no double shift Buffy!  
  
After a quick stop home to scrub away various clingy greasy smells I walked to the Magic box where  
  
Dawn is serving punitive time. Originally Anya planned to have Dawn work off her debt but decided  
  
she didn't want her sticky fingers touching anything. So her community service was transformed in  
  
to an Anya-supervised-grounding. It seems to be working out quite well because there is  
  
nothing for Dawn to do but sit at the main table and do her homework.  
  
I hum along with the door chime as I walk through the door but my stride falters a bit when I see  
  
awn. She has baby in her lap. About 4 months old and a boy judging by all the blue it?s wearing. I  
  
crack wise as I approach the table to cover being surprised, since Dawn is usually the youngest  
  
person to set foot in the spooky magic store.  
  
"I know I haven?t been that attentive these last few months but you didn?t go and give birth to get  
  
back at me, did you?"  
  
Dawn just rolls her eyes. "I'm auditioning for a babysitting job." She turns the baby to face me  
  
and introduces us. "This is Connor MacNessa. His Mom is in downstairs in the storeroom with Anya."  
  
'Pleased to meet you, Mr. MacNessa." I say as I shake his warm little hand. He grins and blows a  
  
spit bubble at me. Uh-oh here it comes. My Big Ben of a biological clock just started up.  
  
THUMP.....THUMP....THUMP Must...hold...baby.  
  
I tentatively hold out my arms but Dawn looks reluctant to give up her prize. Connor however had no  
  
such qualms and lunged across the table to me. Luckily slayer reflexes prevented any injuries.  
  
Sitting next to Dawn I settle him on my lap as she tries to distract him with bright noisy toys.  
  
"Anya took a customer to the basement? That?s unusual" I observe.  
  
"Maeve is used to be this big high priestess for a coven in England and she's opening a witches  
  
school. So she will be spending lots of money, buying lots of supplies for lots of student witches."  
  
She responded, obviously parroting something Anya said.  
  
She must have seen the look of horror on my face as the thought 'lots of spells going wrong' crossed  
  
my mind.  
  
"Oh! It's not going to be here." She hastily assured me. "It's like a cross between Hogwart's and  
  
that Online University we see commercials for all the time. I think it?s a pretty cool idea since  
  
you find lots of magic stuff on the internet anyway. You may as well learn it the right way."  
  
Realizing what she said she backtracked. "Not that I've gone looking for that sort of thing."  
  
Noise from the basement stairs alerted us of the return of Anya and the little tikes mom. Dawn  
  
leaned in as whispered. "Don?t get her started on the dangers of the self-taught witch, cuz you  
  
know, preachin' to the choir."  
  
Anya is chattering about wholesale discounts when they come into the main shop area. I am a little  
  
stunned. The last person I expected to follow Anya was a Samantha Stevens clone, not that she's  
  
blonde or blue eyed because she's not. She does however look like she's just stepped off the pages  
  
of "j.jill". Perfectly coiffed, make-up just so, a stuffed-to-the-gills ?Mommy purse in one hand and  
  
a palm pilot in the other. I guess I am a little biased. I expected another ?oh goddess' hippie  
  
chick like Tara and Willow.  
  
"Was he a good boy, Dawn??" Maeve asked as she lifted him from my arms. She doesn't have an accent.  
  
I though she said she from England.  
  
"He was a perfect angel." Dawn smiled. I know that smile. She?s sucking up. She really wants this  
  
job. I chuckle a little under my breath at her comment. One of the hazards of knowing someone named  
  
Angel who is less than an angel. It kinda skews the whole definition of the word for you. I noticed  
  
Maeve did the same.  
  
As she straps her son in to his stroller Anya recounts the order to her. "The rush order you want  
  
sent to your hotel, right? I can have that delivered tomorrow afternoon. The rest of the order  
  
should be ready in about two weeks and I have that delivered to the Crawford Street address."  
  
"Perfect. I just need to clear the infestation and I can start remodeling. I can't believe the  
  
bargain I got on that house. It's a work of art. The Gothic slash Art Deco style is very unusual.  
  
I?ve never seen anything like it before."  
  
"You will call the contractor I recommended?" Anya needled.  
  
"Yes, I will give your fiancee's firm every consideration. It was nice to meet you girls."  
  
Dawn waved good-bye as the MacNessas left the store. Anya rush behind her counter to start filling  
  
out order forms. Something from their exchanged bothered me so I asked. "She just bought a house but  
  
she?s staying at a hotel. Does it need that much repair?"  
  
"She's has a 'mosquito' problem at her new house." Anya chuckled at her own joke.  
  
"We don't have mosquitoes around here." Dawn argued.  
  
"Yeah we do. Great big ones," I gestured above my head.  
  
"What's with the code? Couldn't have you just said vampires?" She complained  
  
"She started it," I pointed at Anya.  
  
"Darn! I should have offered your services. It was a perfect opportunity for you to get paid for  
  
slaying. Maybe you should contact the real estate agent an offer to clear out squatters from the  
  
houses that are sitting vacant."  
  
"What was that address on Crawford Street again?" I asked ignoring her suggestion yet again. You  
  
can't be paid for something and still have a secret Identity. Xander has explained to her that is  
  
why Superman had to have a second job at the Daily Planet. Doublemeat Palace sucks. I need a cool  
  
secret identity job.  
  
"936 Crawford St."  
  
"That's Angel's old place. I wonder why he sold it."  
  
"I don't think he ever owned it. He was still Angelus when he started living there." Dawn pointed  
  
out.  
  
"No, I doubt that one would be too concerned with legalities of the real estate market." Anya  
  
observed. "How un-American."  
  
"But he isn't. Buffy, isn't he Irish?"  
  
I'm not having such a good day anymore. 


	3. Visitation

Title: Visitation  
  
Author: Stonewar  
  
Summery: Daddy's home for a visit.  
  
Timeline: 2004  
  
Keywords: AU Connor  
  
Author's Note: Part three of a trilogy. "Deus Ex" and "Machina" are the first two parts.  
  
Archive: let me know. I have a site but its an XF fic site that I'm letting die but if you're curious www.stonewar.8k.com http://www.stonewar.8k.com  
  
Feedback? Sure if you want to. But I'm kinda a post it and forget about kind of girl.  
  
Visitation by Stonewar  
  
Walking home after a satisfying day of work at the school,  
  
Buffy decided to cut through the park since it was such  
  
nice sunny afternoon. Her progress was stopped by ball   
  
rolling to a stop at her feet. She picked it up and scanned  
  
the area looking for its owner. To her left a casually   
  
dressed man jogged up to her to retrieve his ball.  
  
Buffy's smile faded. "Angel?" she asked stunned. He is here.  
  
In the sun. In khakis.  
  
"Scuze me? Could have my ball please?" The man asked with a Texan twang.  
  
"Sorry, Here." She handed him the ball. "You just reminded me of someone."  
  
"A friend I hope," He smiled.  
  
A female voice called from a few feet away. "Aiden?"   
  
Both Buffy and the man turned toward the speaker.  
  
"Maeve, Hi" Buffy greeted.  
  
"Hi, Looks like you've finally met my husband Aiden."  
  
Maeve responded hooking her arm around the man's elbow.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Buffy held out her hand, blushing from her  
  
earlier faux pas. "You're in the Navy, Right?"  
  
Grasping her hand Aiden responded "Yes, submarines. Unfortunately,  
  
it keeps me away from my family for long periods of time."  
  
"Honey, this is Buffy. She is one of Connor's favorite sitters."  
  
"That's great" he smiled. He looked over his shoulder at the   
  
boy they had left alone longer than they intended.   
  
"Uh oh, he's eating sand. Scuze me, ladies." He makes his exit  
  
and yells, "Connor, No! Spit that out."  
  
Maeve chuckles but sees Buffy still looks somber.   
  
"Bad day?" She asked sympathetically.  
  
"What?" Buffy looks at Maeve startled. Shaking her head to clear  
  
her thoughts she gives her friend a deprecating smile.   
  
"No. No. So, that's your Aiden. I see why you've been hiding him.  
  
He's a hottie."  
  
"Buffy.." She starts to interrupt but Buffy continued her babble.  
  
"And I know he's hottie cuz he looks like my hottie.. or   
  
my ex-hottie. Weird image, Angel in khakis, of course he wore  
  
that powder blue jacket that one time but I didn't know him well  
  
then so it didn't seem odd at the time."  
  
"Buffy!" She says sharply truly interrupting her this time.   
  
"Are saying that Aiden resembles Angel? Angel, in L.A. Angel?  
  
That's what's freaking you out?"  
  
Buffy takes a deep breath to calm herself. "Not just resemble, Maeve."  
  
She said slowly. "He looks exactly like him, except for the sun and   
  
the khakis….and the accent"  
  
"Well I can assure you it isn't Angel. He's a good ole boy from Texas.  
  
I've met his Mama and seen the baby pictures."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Cross my heart."  
  
"Whew!" Buffy sagged in relief. "I thought he Shanshued and didn't  
  
tell me and maybe was pretending not to know me or the mystical   
  
thingy wiped out all Vampire memories or something."  
  
Maeve nodded in understanding but she was thinking was "so he told  
  
her about the Shanshu."  
  
"You know, maybe Aiden's related to Angel. His family is Irish too."  
  
Maeve suggested.  
  
"I don't think so." Buffy replied in a subdued tone.   
  
"He wasn't married and killed his family when was turned."  
  
"Oh I know about that. I'm just saying maybe he knock up   
  
a housemaid during his wild youth and Aiden's descended from that kid."  
  
That statement caused Buffy to chuckle. "You are too much.  
  
I'll just leave you to your family outing. Bye."  
  
Maeve watched her cross the street before heading back toward  
  
the man and boy digging in the sand.  
  
"Is my cover blown?" He asked in a bland accentless voice, as she joined them.  
  
"I averted disaster. Where did that Texas twang come from anyway?" She asked.  
  
"Fred." Angel answered with a grin. Connor reached inside his   
  
father's shirt and started to tug at the amulet around his next.  
  
"No, Connor. Daddy needs that to play outside."  
  
"Mama, ook edow." Connor pointed to the amulet now hanging outside the shirt.  
  
"Good boy, that is yellow." She answered kissing him on the forehead.  
  
"That means daddy can play outside for thirty more minutes."   
  
Connor beamed at the praise.  
  
"He can recognize colors already? That's pretty advanced for his age isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, and your genius is playing with cat poop." She replied as  
  
she reached into the diaper bag for the baby wipes.  
  
The End of series  
  
Just a few comments that are vague enough not to spoil.  
  
RE: Rain of Fire….I could have sworn I was assured by someone  
  
who had the authority to assure such things that THAT would never happen.  
  
very disapPOINTed!!  
  
And Angel was looking awfully uninjured as he looked on. Where was  
  
all the blood? He doesn't heal that fast. I'm beginning to doubt   
  
that it was him. 


End file.
